


Pristine waves

by Tarredion



Series: Phanfiction advent 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: The sea was rowdier than usual this night. Dan couldn't help but let it worry him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Phanfiction advent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pristine waves

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 - December 1st

Waves thrashed against each other in explosions of iridescent white droplets. The ocean swayed dangerously in one fluid motion, and yet the choppy surface, dark water solidified in an eternal icy and cold body. No light broke through the deep blue exterior, even less than penetrated the darkened halls above. In the far distance a deafening roar of thunder exploded. The fiery shots lit up the sky for a rather long second, and then it was gone. A strong wind carried the mouldy smell of briny sea through the air. Another wave exploded. A pillar of seafoam shot up into the whining air.

The sad cries of dolphins rang and rumbled in the shadowy blue depths. Their bodies were black and white, sleek monochrome murder machines gliding up and down through the waves, sending great ripples wide and far through the dangerous ocean. Heads bobbed and their dark eyes twitched. Senses heightened. Another electric flash set the flourishing body of water alight, lightning sparks flying into the clouds.

Dan watched in silence as the killer's dark fin cut like a knife through the uneven ocean roof. Steading himself against the frozen metal railing, he studied its shiny skin as it dove back down into the cold, dark, dead depths. The water went still for a moment, as if letting out a long sigh after a million heavy years of anxiety. He let one out of his own, the air crystallizing and rising in swirls of smoke from his chapped and blue lips.

Another flash of striking lightning, much closer to the thrown about metal box he stood on, illuminated the waves. Yellows and greens floated around the dark shapes in the blue. The ocean was rowdy but the colours reminded Dan of his boyfriend’s striking crystal-like orbs. He imagined his partially paralyzed body, cold and purple and frostbitten, bobbing naked in the wild tide. Physically he could feel the icy water submerge him, running free underneath his winter clothing. He shook unwillingly in discomfort.

A comforting pressure made its presence known on the small of Dan's back. He could feel the warmth of his boyfriend's body next to him and as well triggering shocks of heated electricity running up his spine, he could feel his features splitting up, though rather uncomfortably in the paralyzing cold. Phil's eyes sparkled as he leaned in, glancing knowingly and lovingly at him.

“Dan…” was whispered. His breath was hot and tingly, dancing along his temple and making his sideburns stand up like tall trees in a pine forest. “Babe… wake up…”

Cold tears welled up and overflowed, quickly freezing up on his face. Dan lent forward to look down into the dark waters gurgling and smacking into the hull, and a dread began to surge within him. The swirls and whirling pulled him in with a terrible whining song of despair and a lump grew worryingly in his throat. A cry of desperation ripped itself from his twisted grimaced lips, with a shaky breath, and clawing pain and sores into his windpipe. But it got lost in the flying wind and flew away across the sea, wordless and empty in the growing, pressing darkness.

Another tear ran.

He spun his head around. Swivelling was impossible; his arms tensed and cramped, his palms, despite being sweaty and cold, glued to the railing. Dan tried to cry out again, for Phil and hope and light and home, but silence echoed across the vast landscape blue, and blood rushed through his head, pounding and cold. Fear tingled on his skin, the ocean spinning far below and it felt like life itself drained out of him, like a grape being squashed for its juices. A strong gust of salty air hit him full force, pulling on his clothes, pulling his hair from his eyes, and all the rest of his energy flew with it. As the air stilled, Dan could see once more. Phil was nowhere to be seen; he was gone.

Gurgling water spluttering before spitting out a mess of long and lanky translucent limbs, the skin darkening and chilling, danced and twirled gruesomely before Dan’s eyes. The images of horror spun in his mind before he could see and feel nothing more than the cold dead ended existence of his soulmate.

Dan sniffed. And once more, like a choir. Then the sniffles grew to ugly sobbing, tears flowing like waterfalls over his cheeks. Darkness encased both the sky and him, in a painful embrace. Sorrow and hopelessness clawed itself through the flesh in his chest. Gone. Phil was gone.

This time a howl did burst from his limping mouth. He could not take it any longer. The pounding and drumming crushed his lungs and heart, darkness and jade shadows furored in his gaze. His energy was gone. A deadly, painful, heavy sleep took him. He could not feel anything any longer, but his silent, shaking sobbing remained.

“Dan-” 

His body shook gently. The cold and deafening silence was replaced by a warm body wrapping around him, a blanket. A light, soft and golden, shone before him, but still far away, behind the curtains of his eyelids. Floral shampoo scents snaked themselves up his nose, tickling the hairs and exciting his senses. Dan took a shaky breath, his chest rising delicately in the hug, to take it all in.

“Dan… It’s okay- It’s gonna be okay… I’m here…”

Eyelids fluttering open, the lights and residue of tears mingling and dancing like fireflies in front of him, Dan took in the sights and smells of their bedroom and home. He glanced upwards and locked eyes with Phil, who sat with his arms around him. Very much alive. That made Dan sniffle lightly again, and he melted into the hug to let them escape, the tears now essentially gone, and just warms and freeing rather than scared and anxious. Nor was it sorrowful.

“Shh…” Phil reassured once more. “I’m here… I’m here…”

Amenity rested on his shoulders, a gentle breeze, replacing the weight and constraints of the nightmare. As he began to become fully awake, he snuggled up against against his boyfriend’s coarse, hairy chest and merged their upper bodies together. A content sigh was let out, in unison, from the both of them and it synced up their rising and sinking rib cages. 

Phil pulled him closer and the feeling of their heartbeats next to each other brought fiery bursts of glee. “I’m here…”

Yes, yes he was here. And Dan couldn’t have been more happier for it. After a few more blissful seconds he looked up again and saw the beautiful shades swimming in his irises. 

Phil smiled down at him. “Do you want coffee for breakfast?”

Dan felt his own face splitting into a genuine grin. Heat snaked itself up his neck and the blush clearly became apparent for his boyfriend’s eyes crinkled up. “Yes.” he mumbled. “Let’s get up.” Phil hummed along.

They stayed in the soft and secure covers way beyond the hour appropriate for morning coffee.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! comments are appreciated :) check out the series for more <3


End file.
